SingAlong Drabbles
by Annabeth The Unicorn
Summary: A set of Song-fics Involving the How To Train Your Dragon characters. I'll update whenever.
1. Take To The Sky

A/N: So this is going to be a… you know what? Does anyone even read my authors notes? Because, I know sometimes I just skip them. So if you actually read my author's notes, leave a review, and the first word of said review shall be… um… "Wonderful" there we go. Perfect. Now, where was I? This is going to be a set of song fics, which I will update whenever. Here's the first one, "Take to the sky"!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Hiccup awoke that day to a face full of dragon. He looked up into those dark green eyes, which seemed to say a single word…

Fly?

_Shipwreck in the sea of faces,  
There's a dreamy world up there,  
Dear friends in higher places,  
Carry me away from here,_

Hiccup chuckled and saddled up the eager dragon. He jumped up and they were off.

_Travel light let the sun eclipse you,  
'Cause your flight is about to leave,  
And there's more to this brave adventure,  
Than you'd ever believe,_

Even though flying had become a daily thing, it never failed to amaze the young Viking. Every day his eyes would be the size of dinner plates, until he had to blink from the wind. The clouds, the sky, the ocean… it all came together perfectly to form a united beautiful picture.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,_

When Hiccup was down at the village, he had to deal with the troubles of the people, dragon training, (the NEW version) and other troubles that came to him as the heir of the tribe. But when he was in the sky with toothless, he felt like he could do absolutely anything.

_Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky... you take to the sky_

He felt the wind in his hair. Flying was simply…_Wonderful! _It never failed to make him smile.

_On the hills of lore and wonder,  
There's a stormy world up there,  
You can't whisper above the thunder,  
But you can fly anywhere,_

Toothless narrowly avoided some jagged rocks. What an adrenaline rush. The dragon let out a burst of flame in celebration, but quickly dived down, avoiding the blast. He remembered what happened LAST time. Humans aren't fireproof.

_Purple burst of paper birds this,  
Picture paints a thousand words,  
So take a breath of mist and mystery,  
And don't look back!_

Toothless remembered what flying was like before he lost his tail, and he was happy to admit, that it wasn't half as fun without a human. And there was only one human he trusted enough to sit in his saddle.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky..._

Hiccup knew there was nothing better.

_There's a realm above the trees,  
Where the lost are finally found,  
Touch your feathers to the breeze,  
And leave the ground,_

Toothless didn't want anything more.

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you,  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue,  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery,  
'cause after all those wings will take you, up so high,  
So bid the forest floor goodbye, as you brace the wind and,  
Take to the sky... you take to the sky…_

All either wanted was to take to the sky, and they needed each other to get there.

* * *

A/N: Like? Hate? Love? Review!


	2. What Sarah Said

A/N: The word of the day is… "Said", so here's the second chapter for you! Death Cab for Cutie's song, What Sarah Said. This takes place directly after the battle with the green death. Astrid's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

How long were amputations supposed to take? She had tears in her eyes, as she waited outside of the healers hut. Not everyone survived major… "Procedures" like this. She was so scared, scared for Hiccup, for his father, and for herself. She felt like she just met him, and now the god's were just going to tear him away from her. The very worst part of it all was that there was nothing she could do. All she could do was look at the floor, and pray to Thor and Odin that it would be alright.

_And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time,  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409,_

There was silence. All she heard was her own breathing. She felt the tears well up in her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. What if he was dying? Slipping away as she sat here and waited. Waited, because there was nothing else to do.

_And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today,  
As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me,  
Away from me,_

She could feel every second. Not just the one's she was living now, but she felt the pain for every second she had wasted. Every second she had spent ignoring him; hating him. And she felt her heart break for every second she had spent with him. Not enough.

_Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye,  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds,_

She wondered if it would have been better if she never got to know him. If he had stayed in her mind as the useless boy everyone made him out to be. Then she realized that she would rather have him die, knowing who he truly was, then have him just slip out of the world unnoticed.

_But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all,  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself,_

She remembered something someone had told her, many years ago. It was when her aunt June had died. Her cousin, who she was very close to, had let her cry on her shoulder. Her cousin's name was Sarah… she had said something. She had told Sarah that she wished she had shown her Aunt how much she loved her before she passed.

_'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news_

The elder opened the door and came to kneel close to me. I looked up, but I only half looked at her. I was trying to remember the distant memory. What had my cousin said?

_And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said…_

Astrid felt another wave of tears wash over her. That was what she'd said.

_That "Love is watching someone die",_

"He is going to be alright, Astrid." The elder said, looking her in the eye. She smiled and stood, it was getting late, and she could come back tomorrow. She just replayed the word "He's alright" over and over in her mind. "Looks like I won't have to show my love that way quite yet," she thought, "I'll find another way to tell him how I feel. But now there's no doubt in my mind, I love you." She smiled.

_So who's going to watch you die?

* * *

_

A/N: I don't usually do Astrid stuff, but it felt right for this song. Anyone who reviews will get a virtual cookie!


	3. Uncharted

A/N: I heard this song, and I thought… Wow, Astrid's pep talk, anyone? It reminded me of that scene. You know the one… "You must feel terrible, you've lost everything…" It takes place around there in the movie. Hiccups POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was… There wasn't a single word to describe the feeling. My so-called father had disowned me, my village had deserted me, and my best friend was currently chained to a boat. It was a pain in my chest that I'd never experienced before.

_No words, My tears won't make any room for more,  
And it don't hurt, like anything I've ever felt before, this is  
No broken heart,  
No familiar scars,  
This territory goes uncharted..._

I was completely and utterly alone. I had nothing, no one. How could I have let this happen?

_Just me, in a room sunk down in a house in a town, and I  
Don't breathe, no I never meant to let it get away from me_

And dad just HAD to go and find the nest. It was such a big prize, that he just completely ignored me! What had I done wrong? Everything.

_Now, too much to hold, everybody wants has to get their hands on gold,  
And I want uncharted.  
Stuck under this ceiling I made, I can't help but feeling..._

Maybe I could do something! Anything! I could go after them! I could ride one of the other dragons and free Toothless and… And then what? Run? No, there was nothing to be done.

_I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out, of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted...  
_

I heard footsteps approach me, and I heard Astrid's voice.

"It's a mess… You must feel awful, you've lost everything! Your father, your tribe, your best friend…" I was not in the mood to be made fun of.

"Thank you, for summing that up." Whatever, I was alone before Toothless, and I'll just be alone again.

_Each day, counting' up the minutes, till I get alone, 'cause I can't stay  
In the middle of it all, it's nobody's fault, but I'm  
So alone, Never knew how much I didn't know,  
Oh, everything is uncharted.  
I know I'm getting nowhere, when I only sit and stare like..._

"Why didn't I kill that dragon when I found it in the woods? It would have been better for everyone…"

"Any of the rest of us would have, so why didn't you?" I was silent. "Why didn't you?" She repeated. I didn't want to tell her.

_I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out, of foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted._

"I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" I asked, So what? Did she want to make fun of me? Write a book about the biggest LOOSER ever? I wish she would just say something reassuring, like everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't.

_Jump start my kaleidoscope heart,  
Love to watch the colors fade,  
They may not make sense,  
But they sure as hell made me.  
_

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now." She looked into my eyes, and I knew that she honestly just wanted to know. But still…

"Oh, for the love of-, I was a coward!" I said, turning to face her. "I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said 'Wouldn't' that time!" This girl didn't miss a beat!

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three-hundred years, and I am the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"First to ride one though… so?" I gave up. It was time for the truth.

"I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I was, I looked at him… and I saw myself."

_I won't go as a passenger, no  
Waiting for the road to be laid  
Though I may be going down,  
I'm taking flame over burning out,_

"I bet he's pretty frightened now. What're you gong to do about it?"

I thought on this. "Probably something stupid."

"Good, but you've already done that." True, true.

"Then something Crazy!" I jogged away from her, Inspiration hitting me. It WAS crazy, but it might just work.

_Compare, where you are to where you want to be, and you'll get nowhere_

I was on my way, but I distantly heard her say…

"That's more like it."

_I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started,_

I knew she would follow me, but I hoped she realized that I had literally no plan. I may have trained a dragon, but when in came to taking down huge Queen dragons… well, you could say that this particular activity is completely uncharted…

_I'm going down,  
Follow if you want, I won't just hang around,  
Like you'll show me where to go,  
I'm already out, foolproof ideas, so don't ask me how  
To get started, it's all uncharted..._

Oh, well. I'll figure it out.

* * *

A/N: You like? REVIEW!


	4. Alone in the Universe

A/N: I was in Suessical the Musical in sixth grade, and I got this Idea and had to follow it through. So here it is, "Alone in the Universe". It is just sooo perfect! I switch between Hiccup and Toothless POV, I hope I made it clear when I switch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suessical or Httyd.

* * *

It was so lonely. No one would even talk to be. I'd been hiding my friendship with Toothless for over a week now, and I only wish people would open their minds a bit! If only they would listen!

_Well, let them all laugh  
I'll try not to mind  
For I have found something that they'll never find_

_There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air  
Hidden planets, tiny worlds, all invincible  
Not a person seems to know, not a person seems to care  
There is no one who believes a thing I say  
Well, I'm fairly certain that at one time or other  
Great thinkers all feel this way_

Honestly, besides Toothless, really, I'm just… Just so…

_I'm alone in the universe  
So alone in the universe  
I found magic, but they don't see it  
They all call me a lunatic, okay, call me a lunatic  
If I stand on my own, so be it  
Because I have wings, yes I can fly  
Around the moon and far beyond the sky  
And one day soon I know there will be  
One small voice in the universe  
One true friend in the universe  
Who believes in me_

He called me Toothless. Hm. It's not so bad really. I never wanted to hurt anyone. Not a human, not a dragon, no one, and because I lacked the blood-lust and aggressions of the big dragons, I never had a real friend. You could say…

_I'm alone in the universe  
So alone in the universe  
My own planets and stars are glowing  
Alone in the universe  
_

If those other silly dragons would just listen, maybe they would develop friendships like Hiccup and I had.

_No one notices anything  
Not one person is listening  
They don't have any way of knowing_

_Nobody knows but I have wings_

Maybe it would've been better for everyone I know if I had just killed him, but if it weren't for Toothless, I never would have learned of flight. Because of Toothless…

_I have wings  
And I can fly  
I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky  
Well someday soon  
You will hear my dream_

Ever since I was a Hatchling, living in the nest, I'd wanted something that the Vikings had called… a "Best Friend". Someone who could be…

_One small voice in the universe  
One true friend in the universe  
Who believes in me  
_

I approached the cove where I knew my dragon resided. Strange, I don't remember when Toothless became "My" Dragon. I readjusted the huge basket of fish on my shoulder.

I saw my hatchling climb down the steep cliff which confined me to this place. Wait… When did this twig suddenly become "My" Hatchling? He set down the Basket of fish, and watched me as I ate my fill.

I realized then, that Toothless was more then my dragon. He was my best friend. He was the only being I knew who understood me.

I looked up from my feast. That little person who not only spared my life, but brought me fish and everything I needed. Maybe… maybe to find a "Best Friend" all I needed to do was look up from my fish. He didn't just bring me fish, either. He fixed my wing too. Because of this hatchling…

_Yes I have wings  
And I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky_

_You called my name and you set me free  
_

The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became! Ever since I met Toothless, I had been happier then I ever had. He made me feel like maybe I wasn't as useless as everyone made me out to be.

_One small voice in the universe_

He had done so much for me and for nothing in return. He made me feel like more than just the legendary "Night Fury", he made me feel like a creature who has feelings like all others, something that certainly no Dragon had done.

_One true friend in the universe_

It seems like he didn't just see the useless toothpick of a failed attempt at a Viking that everyone in the village saw. He makes me think that I could do anything.

It seemed like he didn't just see the murderous fiend of a deadly killing machine that the whole nest expected me to be. He makes me think that I could be anything.

_Who believes in me

* * *

_

A/N: How did you like this one? I have to say I'm pretty proud; I like how this turned out.


	5. A Little More Homework

A/N: Not much to say… I'm literally running out of witty comments. Did I even have any to begin with? I don't know. This is from "13" A show which I am currently involved in. I am playing the part of "Archie". OH, but I am a girl. Yes, the things I do for Show biz, Gotta love it! Anyways, I love "13" so much, this will probably not be the last time you see a song from it in these Drabbles. I'm going to stop ranting and get on with it. Here we go! "A little more Homework"

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Maybe… maybe if everyone had been a bit more open minded, it wouldn't have cost a foot to change the course of history. When I mounted Toothless, in broad daylight, with the whole village watching with wide smiles, it was in this moment that I realized it had all been well worth a foot.

_If you stand here behind me  
And you call me a man  
And you're counting on me to come through  
You should know that I'll give you the best that I can  
But we all have a little more homework to do_

I turned down to my dragon. "Ready bud?"

Toothless scoffed, and nodded in a way that said _haven't I waited long enough?_ I looked around. To my right, Astrid smiled from her place on her Nadder. My face lit up. With a whoop, I took to the sky.

_If you're walking beside me  
And you wanna be friends  
You should know I'm depending on you  
So you gotta hang in there till the whole story ends  
Cause we all have a little more homework to do_

As I flew farther and farther into the village, more and more of my friends joined me in the sky. Friends! I'd never had those. I suppose a lot of things will start changing now that I'm a hero. Who knows what's around the corner?

_Cause I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers  
Hoping the bell wouldn't chime  
But I'm not ready to put down my pencil just yet  
There are too many answers that I didn't get  
I need a little less pressure and a little more time  
_

But I guess At least I won't be alone! For what ever will come, I'll have Toothless with me, and the other teens, and maybe even dad.

_I'm trying to follow  
I'm trying to lead  
I'm trying to find what is true  
But if you're going to stand with me  
Then you have to concede  
That we all have a little more homework to do_

And, well, I won't let a foot get me down; I have an entire life in front of me! Like a piece of scrap metal, a life can be molded in many ways, yet at the same time there are things you can't change, like how much of it there is, or what type of metal.

_Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
You get a little bit older  
A little bit taller  
A little bit better  
A little bit_

Did I do the right thing? I think I did; I hope so, because I can't exactly go back and change it!

_Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
And the days before all go too fast  
You can't hold on  
So, you go  
Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
_

What of the choices you make right now? Some will affect you your whole life long, and some are things you won't even care about in thirty years.

_I'm a little bit older  
A little bit stronger  
A little bit smarter  
A little bit_

I feel braver now, more confident. Is it because of my new-found friends? Or maybe its because I know my father is proud of me? Maybe something changed up there in the fight, maybe I changed? I don't think I'll ever be the same. In a good way.

_Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
And the days ahead coming on so quick  
You can't keep running_

Whatever comes; Whatever changes, I'll deal. After all, Yesterday just gets further and further away with time.

_Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
And I'm a little bit older  
A little bit faster  
A little bit closer  
A little bit  
Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, today turns, to day  
And the sky goes blue  
And the sky goes black  
And no matter what you do  
You can't go back  
You go day into day into day_

Toothless went into a vertical assent, and we spiraled up into the sky. Flying is truly amazing! I'll enjoy it now, and think about that stuff later, after all…

_And I'm a little bit braver  
A little bit broader  
A little bit brighter  
A little bit  
Day turns to day turns to day  
Day turns to day turns to day_

…things change, that's just the way of things…

_And I've been looking in the back of the book for the answers  
Hoping the bell wouldn't chime  
And I'm not ready to put down my pencil just yet  
There are too many answers that I didn't get  
I need a little less pressure  
And a little more time  
I'm trying to follow  
I'm trying to lead  
I'm trying to learn what is true  
I'm trying to be what you want and I need  
But we all have a little more homework  
We all have a little more homework_

Whatever comes; whatever changes, I'll deal. After all, Yesterday just gets further and further away.

_We all have a little more homework to do  
Day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day turns, to day  
A little more homework to do

* * *

  
_

A/N: I like how this turned out. REVIEW! I have to say I really like that line about yesterday getting further and further away.


	6. Little Lion Man

A/N: Little lion man? I love that song! I think it will do fine for this one. I wanted to do one for Stoick, but I think Linkin Park's "Numb" has been way too over-done. This is post-movie obviously. I had to sensor a few lines; you should know what the word is. And because of this song, and the language therein, this story moves up to a 'T' rating. Any squeamish folks who can't stand the mention of 4-letter cuss-words, please turn your heads from the screen now.

Disclaimer: State not that I claim "How to Train your Dragon" as my own, for it is a lie! A lie, I say, a lie!

* * *

After the great battle with the Green Death, or the "Queen" as the dragons called her, there was a lot to adjust to. But, for the chief of the Hairy Hooligans, the worst change was the loss of his son's left foot.

_Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart_

Life was so much harder for the boy now, and Stoick knew that. Yet, Hiccup just kept pushing and pushing, Stoick really wished his son would take it easy for a while, but as soon as he awoke, he started flying again; started working in the forge, and helping out around the village. It was all happening much too soon for Stoick's liking.

_Weep Little Lion Man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start_

Even simple daily things that most people took for granted were hard for his son now. Just walking; just standing. To others these are tasks that can be done easily, but the, eh… event had made Stoick grateful for how he could do these things with little effort.

_Rate yourself and rake yourself,  
Take all the courage you have left_

'Why couldn't it have been me?' That's what Stoick felt. That's what he wished for. He wished it could have been him. Hiccup had his whole life ahead of him. Why did it have to be him?

_Wasted on fixing all the problems  
that you made in your own head_

But the worst part, the very worst part, was that it was completely and utterly Stoick's fault. That was what hurt the most.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

Sure, he was the chief of the tribe, he had made previous mistakes, But when he did, it had always been him who paid for it. Now… well, now it was his son who suffered because of his mistake.

_And it was your heart on the line_

All his fault.

_I really f**ked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
_

He knew that Hiccup didn't blame him, but still every time he heard that metal prosthetic squeak across the floor, he felt like someone was pulling at his heart.

_Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before_

It was like a voice inside his head screaming "You did that! You did that and now He'll never be the same! You did that and there's no way to reverse it!"

_Tremble Little Lion Man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores_

His son seemed to be taking it in stride. After the total transformation of the village, you could hardly ever see him without a huge smile on his face.

_Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck_

Stoick still sometimes worried that Hiccup was pushing himself too hard, and he would loose him yet. He couldn't. He just couldn't loose Hiccup. He'd already lost his wife, and that was a blow he feared would never lessen. If he lost his son… He couldn't think that way. He wouldn't think that way.

_Now learn from your mother or else _

_spend your days Biting your own neck_

Hiccup didn't deserve this. He had done nothing wrong. In fact, he did everything right, if Stoick had only listened…

_But it was not your fault but mine_

And because of his father's mistake…

_And it was your heart on the line_

He wondered if this immense feeling of guilt and grief would ever go away.

_I really f**ked it up this time_

There was really nothing he could do.

_Didn't I, my dear?_

Well, there was one thing…

_Didn't I, my dear?_

He could be there.

_But it was not your fault but mine_

That was the one thing he could do for his brave son.

_And it was your heart on the line_

If Hiccup could go through all of this, and not be depressed or let such a thing get him down…

_I really f**ked it up this time_

Then Stoick could be there.

_Didn't I, my dear? _

He could be there if his son needed a shoulder to lean on, or a helping hand. He could be there to _listen_, so that next time… next time things may turn out better.

_Didn't I, my dear?

* * *

_

A/N: I think this really show how Stoick would have felt after the aftermath of the battle. Admiring his son's bravery, and at the same time feeling guilty and sad because, lets face it, if he had listened to Hiccup, then Hiccup wouldn't have lost his foot. I just want to say, that I love you for reading this, because I don't care how many people read this particular fic, I am writing these for myself, and I have sooooo much fun writing them. So… if you want to review, go ahead, I love to hear from you guys, but don't feel compelled to. I have no idea what is going to be next. If you want to request a song, feel free! And I really hope you guys like these Song-fics. If you have read my profile, you know that I love music, so these are probably my favorite types of fic to write. I just turn on a song and put it on "Replay" and I write from there. I'm babbling. Whatevs. Love you guys!


	7. Sing

A/N: So, I heard this song, and I had to this. It is my firm opinion, that Hiccup can sing beautifully. What, you disagree? So shoot me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

"…He's just, nothing I imagined what my son would be like." Stoick told Gobber one day, while he was having his best axe sharpened.

Hiccup, who was just coming to the forge to drop off some broken weapons that had been left on the battlefield in the last raid, stopped in his tracks.

"Why isn't he more Viking and less… less…" He dropped the pile of destruction on the doorstep of the forge and ran. He knew perfectly well what his father had meant. Less Hiccup. More Viking and less Hiccup.

_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

Why couldn't he be more Viking? Well, why couldn't his father just accept him for what he was? He felt his chest tighten. He didn't even know where to go.

Or did he? He remembered what his mother taught him before she left. It was their secret.

Yes, he did know where to do…

He ran to the cabin he shared with his father, and took an oddly shaped box with a strap, slung it over his shoulder and ran. Ran into the deep forested area of Berk, where he was sure he'd be alone.

_Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

Suddenly, he came across a ledge. He was moving too quickly to stop, and ended up toppling most of the way down the edge. He climbed down. This would, six months from now, be the place where he'd meet, and ultimately bond, with the first Night Fury ever spotted.

He sat on a close rock and unhooked two latches, letting the box fell open in his lap.

_For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

He brought his stringed and beautiful escape up and placed his hands correctly on the stem and started to strum. He took a breath and let all his emotion flow through the music…

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

He felt with every word that his chest felt just a little looser. With every note, the lump that was forming in his throat shrank a bit.

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

Astrid threw her axe against the tree again. She'd had a bad argument with her mother, and she just wanted to vent, but in her frustration, couldn't make her axe hit the target. She let out a cry of frustration and threw it into the deaths of the forest.

She took a few deep breaths and walked slowly after it.

_Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind_

As she leaned over to pick it up, she heard something. It was a combination of a voice and something else. But it wasn't the something else that caught her attention, it was the voice. It must have been an angel! Or perhaps Odin had come to visit, and decided to belt a few verses. She followed the noise…

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

She came to a cove where she heard the voice echo around the stone walls. She sat behind a bush, just listening. She placed her axe next to her and chanced a peek over the top of the hedge.

What she saw shocked her.

_Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

Was that Hiccup? The shame of Berk? The runt? The failure? How could he? How did he? Wait… What?

It took her a few moments to collect her thoughts. Then she retreated back behind the bush, pushing her ear as close to it as she could, in an attempt to absorb everything she heard. Every pitch, every word…

_Sing it out  
Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings_

Well, everyone has an outlet. Hers was copping away at poor innocent trees, and Hiccup's was… Music. She smiled and leaned her head back, into the bush, finding euphoria in every verse.

_You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

He poured everything into the song. All the pain, all the hurt, everything anyone ever told him, everything he ever felt. She felt it.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

As the song began to wild down to a close, Astrid found herself close to tears. She wouldn't be shedding any today, but she finally seemed to understand why he closed up to everyone. She felt like she could tune into his emotions through the song.

_Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

Other songs Astrid heard, and would hear, would have more complicated chords, more difficult vocals, even harder instruments. But this would always be her favorite, because of the heart.

_Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind_

And maybe, that was the first time she felt a little something for the boy-toothpick. She'd keep this experience her little secret.

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

And of course, we all know what happens next.

_Cleaned-up, corporation progress_

Three months later, Hiccup meets toothless, and starts Dragon training. Then, he and his faithful buddy will work together to take down the Queen, or the 'Green Death' as the people of the Berk call it.

_Dying in the process_

He'll loose his foot… Become a hero…

_Children that can talk about it  
Living on the web ways_

And a year afterword, the teens of Berk were planning a party to celebrate the anniversary of the great battle.

_People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days_

"So," Snotlout said, "We can hold it in the Meade hall, Ruff and Tuff are going to get the snacks and we'll use Fishlegs' weird thing-a-ma-bobber to make the lights all cool and stuff, so we can have awesome dancing!"

_Buy yourself the motivation_

The six teens sat on the dock, planning excitedly, Hiccup was sketching some plan or another, and Astrid was sharpening an axe. "Hold up just a second!" Ruff said, "We can't have dancing without music! How are we gonna work out that kink, Snot?"

Astrid looked up, a look of realization on her face.

"I don't know of any musicians on the island." Fishlegs' said. "But its said that Dragons sometimes let out some melodic screeches to attract mates!" he offered.

She snickered.

"Um, sorry Fish, no." Tuff said.

_Generation nothing,_

"I don't know." Hiccup said, dejected. "Maybe Dragon mating calls wouldn't be so bad? What alternative do we have?"

_Nothing but a dead scene_

"Liar!" Astrid said in a sing-song voice.

_Product of a white dream_

"Huh?" Hiccup looked up from his book to give her a confused look.

_I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer_

"Please, I know that Hiccup can sing like an angel!" She said, happily, pointing a finger at him.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, questioning, for a moment, Astrid's sanity.

"Are we talking about the same Hiccup here?" Hiccup asked. "Perhaps you're mistaking me for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II. I'm the third, so…" his cheeks were going pink.

"Don't you lie to me!" She smiled. His face went completely red.

"Look, I don't know where this is coming from, but I assure you, I don't sing." He said the last three words through clenched teeth.

_I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir_

"Well'p, I take Astrid's word for it." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah," Said Ruff, "There's really no other option!"

"What?"

"Okay," Snotlout announced, "All in favor of Hiccup providing music for the party say aye!"

"Aye," Chorused five of the teens.

"All against?"

"Me!" Hiccup said.

"Five verses one!" Astrid announced, exited to hear his voice again.

"Alright, meeting adjourned!" Snotlout said.

"Wait just a moment!" Tuff said, "It was my turn to adjourn the meeting!"

"Not true!" Ruff said, "It was my turn!"

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Hiccup grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her away. Why did he write that stupid song anyway? It's so far only brought him trouble.

_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away._

Of course, he wrote it to vent.

_Keep running_

"What did you go and do that for?" He asked.

"You sound mighty whiny today."

"Astrid!"

"Shut up!" She kissed him, and pulled away quickly. "I don't think you should hide this from them anymore."

His eyes were wide, as he looked at her. She still held his hand.

"But how did you…"

"That's not important, just blow them away this Freya's day." She smiled and walked away.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

The Meade hall looked better than it ever had. Fishlegs' lighting threw spots of colored light all across the room as it spun. Toothless had enjoyed that. It seemed that Ruff and Tuff were better cooks than anyone anticipated. There was even a dish that wasn't burned… much.

People started filing in.

It was time. He clutched the box to his chest. Why had Astrid pulled him into this? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Clear as day, he remembered the words, the chords, the notes.

"Alright!" Astrid said, as he opened his eyes, "Knock their boots off, or boot in Bobber's case…"

He smiled. "Okay, I'm preparing for torment!"

"Oh, shut up. Now, got out there and sing!" She gave him a push.

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

He stumbled his way out into the open. He stood for a moment staring like a deer caught in headlights, and then took a deep breath. He played the first chord. And he sang.

_Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Singing out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

The Vikings, who had previously gorging on burnt food, stopped and turned. When Hiccup saw all the eyes staring, he nearly choked, but held it in. He channeled all his nervous energy into the song.

_Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind_

All his fears vanished as soon as he saw his father's smile.

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Astrid once again found herself in Heaven, as the teens looked on in awe. Snotlout tapped her on the shoulder, and pointed.

"H-Hiccup?" She nodded. "Huh." He dropped his arm and stared. "Who knew?"

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

She looked on to the singing boy, and he smiled at her, silently thanking her for forcing him to let the secret out. A tear slipped down Stoick's face as he remembered his wife, and the gathered Vikings Cheered and danced.

_Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

Needless to say, it wouldn't e the last time Hiccup would sing. For a gather, for a visitor, for his friends, for Astrid, for himself, for the world.

* * *

A/N: I'm pleased with this, really I am. As for Hiccup's mysterious instrument, I kind of wanted you, the reader, to choose what it is. A violin? A Viola? A guitar? A bass? For me, It's a ukulele, because I vent by playing my Uke. I really hope you like this, I worked really hard! BTW, Tell me what the instrument is to you in a review!


End file.
